


What is Weakness?

by TargaryenQueen (Chris_Tonks)



Series: Small Moments Verse oneshots [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Fluffish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:59:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7095352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chris_Tonks/pseuds/TargaryenQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dany couldn't get on her horse this was a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is Weakness?

Daenerys ran her hand over Silver's neck, looking over to Drogo. There was no way she was riding today, nor any day until the baby was born. Her handmaidens couldn’t get her onto the horse anymore because she was too big. She looked down, though she knew to the Dothraki her needing to ride on a cart now was considered fine because she was expecting a child, but it still felt like she was weak to need it.

 

Drogo watched her before getting down off of his horse and walking over to her. _ “There is no shame or weakness in carrying my son.”  _ He cupped her face in his hand and she leaned into the warmth.

 

_ “I do not wish to ride in a cart, to look weak to our people.” _  He smiled a bit lifting her with ease onto Silver.

 

_ “Then I will not make you, but do not try and get down on your own, moon of my life.”  _ She gave a nod; Dany would not risk their child like that. Drogo got back onto his own horse. They were a day’s ride yet from where he wanted to be for the birth, a location that the other Dothraki would not be able to get them easily in. He and Daenerys headed the group side by side on their horses.

 

_ “My sun and stars, It will be soon.”  _ She knew he was a man who did not speak much, at least not out in the open like this. Dany talked more than enough for the both of them to make up for it. She spoke of little things; at first Dany had worried that he would anger over her doing so, but he found that like most things about her amuseing.

 

_ “The babe shifted last night.”  _ Daenreys could feel the difference in position of kicks and the way her balance was affected by the shift. Drogo let the happiness show on his face for a moment, but he worried. He had wanted to stop sooner so his Khaleesi could rest and ready for the birth, but whispers of a threat had appeared when they last saw traders on the roads, and he knew being in the open was a risk. 

 

Though no Khal would dare kill an expecting Khaleesi as there was no fight in that, no bells to be won, or braid to be cut, it would not stop them from trying to kill him, and his death was their son’s. So this news worried him, though he did not let her see that. Just as he had not shown his worry for her when her brother pressed a blade to her middle, not until it was away from her.

 

He shifted his horse carefully so that he could hold her hand, running his thumb over the back of it. To some, he looked like a Khal with a weakness in his love for his Khaleesi. To him, however, this love was a strength giving him more reason not to fall in battle. His bloodriders agreed, having seen him fight for her. 

 

His dedication to her had shocked them. They had all thought this young Khal would take a number of wives, only letting one be named Khaleesi after giving him a son, but he had not. He had even refused to tell tales of his wedding night to them or to share her, an odd thing that was, but they did not complain. Dany was full of fire; she had outright challenged a witch and lived.

 

Dany smiled, wondering what her brother would have to say about this, Drogo’s love for her would have angered him, that she knew. He felt he was owed something for her before his death, but he should have looked more into Dothraki customs before giving her to one. A gift once given could not be taken back, and that's what she was in the eyes of the Dothraki, a gift. Daenreys knew how if Drogo had not wanted her, she would likely belong to one of his bloodriders, or worse, because they never refused a gift. A Khal would, at times, find it unworthy of him and let one of his bloodriders have it.

 

_ “Why did you decide to wed me?”  _ She looked over to him, she had never asked before why he had decided that a small, rather young and pale girl would make a good wife.

 

_ “You are beautiful, and even then I could see the fire in you. Also, you did not flinch nor look away from me in that first meeting as most would have when meeting the fearsome Khal Drogo.”  _ He chuckled a bit. 

 

_ “But it is also because I have always known you were to be my wife, as was foretold, though I never knew your name. I knew what you would look like: lavender eyes, silver hair and pale skin from far away.”   _ He kept his eyes forward.

 

_ “Your brother had almost broken you like one breaks a horse, yet you still held eye contact with me. I wanted to tell you the first night that I did not wish or intend to harm you, but I had no way to do so and it was not something I could have someone tell you for me.”  _ Dany smiled brightly then.

 

_ “I figured that out in your actions, even without your words.” _ She let out a hiss her hand holding his tightly for a moment, and Drogo knew what it meant. Stopping and barking out orders, he had her down and to a birthing tent quickly. Unfortunately, he was unable to stay with her for fear of ambush. He had his bloodriders stand outside the tent with him; none would get past them.

 

The sun had nearly set by the time the cries of a newborn reached his ears. He headed in with the knowledge that the worst of it was now over. He dropped to his moon’s side to look at the new babe that rested in her arms, latched on for his first meal.

 

_ “It is a boy.”  _ Drogo could see as much for himself  

 

“Rhaego.” He breathed out the child's name his hand gently stroking the soft cheek of the newborn.

 

_ “Moon of my life how are you feeling?”  _ Daenreys chuckles.   
  
_ “I hurt, but it was worth it.”  _ Drogo kissed her softly, stepping out of the tent for a moment to say that a celebration should be started, as his son had been born. He came back in and Dany did her best to not look utterly tired as their son fell asleep.

 

_ “I know it is tradition for the Khal to bathe and swaddle his own child. My sun and stars, I present to you your son.” _ She sat up slowly, passing the sleeping babe to his father. 

Khal Drogo held the boy gently and went over to the water that had been prepared by the midwives, gently washing him. This was more so that a wife could not try and pass a girl as a boy, and to allow the Khal a good look at his new child.  

 

_ “He is strong, moon of my life.”  _ Drogo dried him off before swaddling him. He was trying to think of how to show her how much this meant to him. There were words in her language used for that… ones that the Dothraki had no words for.

 

“Thank You.” He looked at her hoping he had used the right ones. 

 

_ “My son and stars, you need not say such things to me. Though we did not have the best starts, I love you, and wanted to give you a son.”  _ He came back over and gently set the child back in her arms. 

 

_ “Can you move without danger?”  _ Daenerys nodded and shifted to the edge of the bed, looking to him for help. Her handmaidens had cleaned her after the labor was done and Drogo had payed them no mind as he looked over his child the first time, so Dany knew she was clean at least.

 

Drogo supported her with one arm, his hand holding her hip on the side of her opposite to him, walking out of the tent to the fire. The odd hush that had followed the two walking out startled her a bit, and she knew some of the Dothraki were trying to get a look at the sleeping bundle in her arms. Others were shocked that their Khal was looking at her like that. None outside of his bloodriders had seen such an expression on his face--at least not before now.

 

 _“Your Khaleesi holds in her arms the_ _Khalakka, Rhaego, the stallion who mounts the world!”_ The sound was back in an instant. The confirming words from their Khal were all they needed for if he said the child was his it was his, and if he said it was a boy it was a boy. 

 

For the first time, she sat next to her sun and stars at a celebration other than their wedding. One look from Drogo made one of his bloodriders move out of her way. Dany leaned against his side lightly, allowing herself to be fed by him since her arms were full. They sat in silence aside from Drogo’s occasional sounds of amusement due to the antics of his Khalasar. 

  
Later, when all the eating and drinking was done and Rhaego had woken and fed again, Drogo helped Daenerys to their own tent. A new bed was in place to hold their son as he slept. Settling into their own bed, the both of them fell asleep quickly in each other’s arms.


End file.
